This invention relates to an apparatus for deicing a surface of an aircraft and more particularly to an apparatus for providing relative motion between adjacent surface areas to fracture any ice accumulated thereon.
The accumulation of ice on various surfaces of an aircraft can produce disastrous results. Accordingly, it is important for a pilot to know when ice starts to appear and to take measures to avoid serious consequences. For example, a pilot may turn on surface heaters, make changes in speed or elevation, changes in the angle of attach and/or land at the nearest airport before the problem becomes critical. Several approaches have been taken to detect ice on the surfaces of airborne aircraft. For example a U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,817 of Bronia discloses a realtime detection of water and ice on surfaces by monitoring variations in light energy transmitted through an optical fiber having a specially processed sensitive probe. A more recent approach to detecting ice on the surface of an aircraft is disclosed by a U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,042 of Michaoud et al. As disclosed therein, a source sends light towards a receiver through an optical channel, a part of which has an interface with the external environment. The light that reaches this interface is reflected toward the receiver when the external environment is in contact with air and is refracted toward the external environment in the presence of water and ice.
Federal regulations prohibit flight in icy conditions that exceed those defined in F.A.R. Part 25, Appendix C. Nevertheless, flights in freezing drizzle or freezing rain where the size of super cooled water droplets suspended in air and ready to freeze on the first solid object that they touch exist in the atmosphere and pose the greatest icing hazard. Such conditions are regularly encountered by commercial aircraft on authorized flights. Freezing drizzle in particular, is a silent killer which is only made worse by darkness and its accumulation on aircraft surfaces where ice build up may be lethal.
A more serious problem relates to the problem of removing existing ice from an aircraft surface during flight. For example, if a pilot encounters severe icing conditions, it is imperative that the ice be removed from the aircraft as quickly as possible. A first approach to this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,135,119 of Wood. As disclosed therein a plurality of slats or vibrators are movable toward and away from each other or moved back and forth relative to each other to break up any accumulated ice. A more recent approach is described in a U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,854 of Shatz wherein a movable sheet overlays a wing and can be moved back and forth to dislodge the ice. Notwithstanding the above, it is presently believed that modern aircraft are not adequately equipped to quickly remove accumulated ice from the surface of an airborne aircraft. It is also presently believed that there is a relatively large potential market for an improved apparatus for deicing a surface of an aircraft in accordance with the present invention.
It is also believed that the apparatus in accordance with the present invention will remove any accumulated ice quickly, effectively and efficiently and avoid serious hazards which are frequently encountered by pilots. It is also believed that the apparatus in accordance with the present invention will remove accumulated ice quickly, effectively and efficiently and avoid serious consequences when flying under dangerous conditions. As a result, pilots may be able to fly under more serious conditions then presently considered safe. Further, it is presently believe that the apparatus in accordance with the present invention can be manufactured and sold at a reasonable cost, will be durable and can be installed adjacent to the most critical area of the aircraft.